


Don't mess with his parents

by Kotsuki_Akabara



Series: His Family [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Angry Eddie Diaz, F/F, F/M, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Parents, Supernatural Elements, WerewolfBuck, WerewolfEddie, Worried Bobby Nash, Worried Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotsuki_Akabara/pseuds/Kotsuki_Akabara
Summary: After the lawsuit, everything was not fine for Buck. Everyone in the station ignores him and even gave him hateful looks every time he passed by. Until one day, his 'best friend' came to his apartment, drunk.The next morning, Eddie threatens Buck to just forget the night before was an accident, not even knowing the mistake his going to regret.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Henrietta "Hen" Wilson/Karen Wilson, Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han, Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: His Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694404
Comments: 69
Kudos: 428





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing to say just I'm Soo happy that everyone here loved this ship.

Everything was perfect before the lawsuit, he had his family, his best friend, and also Christopher. But everything vanished because of his stupid decision that's very one day.

Everyone in the station have been ignoring him the first day he get back to work, even his best friend, Eddie always ignore him, and after what happened on the grocery store, it got worse. He tried to talk to Maddie but no words came out, he doesn't want to bother the perfect life Maddie had made, if only he could change back time.

_*_*_*_*_*_*_

It was late, Buck is cleaning dishes before the front door was bang by someone. Cleaning up his hand and drying it, Buck looked at the clock weirdly.

 _'it's 11.43, who the hell knocking on my door?'_ Buck ask himself before he opens the door. His couldn't breathe seeing the person in front of him.

"E... Eddie?!" Buck whispered, before suddenly Eddie slammed him inside, closing the door and locking it, Eddie's hands travel from Buck's waist to his ass.

"E... Eddie!!! Stop! This isn't funny!!!" Buck yelled and tried to push the older male. But Eddie was stronger, he quickly hold both of Buck's hands and pinned him to the wall.

 **"Shut up and let me enjoy this, Cariño,"**

And everything was a blur, all Buck could remember was the feeling of Eddie's hands travel all over his body as Eddie devoured him that night.

The next morning, Buck woke up alone in bed. He didn't knew why but feeling disappointed. Buck slowly getting off the bed and try not to hit any furniture, since his leg almost feel like giving up.

Slowly walking down the stairs, Buck could see a silhouette of a man standing at his front door.

"Eddie?" Buck ask, the man flinch but turned around and Buck which at the hateful glare Eddie gave him.

"Forget what just happen that night, you hear me!! If you ever speak about it or even come near me! I'm sure I won't held myself not to hurt you!!!" Eddie yelled and slammed the door shut. Buck could only tremble, Eddie's words was like a venom to his heart, his body couldn't take it, his wolf couldn't take it, his mate rejects him.

He had no one...


	2. Sister and family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck had a blast at his sister's house.

It’s been 4 weeks after the ‘accident', and ever since that day, Eddie always keeps a distance from Buck, even starting from two weeks ago, Bobby keeps giving him so many chores that he couldn’t go out for a call, they only need him when they’re one man down. Hem and Chim not doing any better. 

The two medics only speak to him when everyone isn’t looking or even notice, Buck, starting to feel that this station wasn’t his family anymore. If only the whole station notice that Buck was getting pallet by the day, they never knew nausea he got for the past 3 weeks, they never knew he’s been throwing out at lunch. The first thing they thought was he was on alcohol or maybe drunk, but none of it was true.

Buck had no one in the station that seems to care about his health, he could speak to Maddie about his problem but there were no words came out.

Now it's Monday afternoon, Buck had a day off since Bobby told him that he was distracted at work for being drunk, funny that's he's happy he even got one day off after 2 months working at the station. Again Buck only spends the day watching TV and trying not to vomit everything he eats, like the past 3 weeks he's been doing.

The next day, he came back to work only seeing the same face that greets him for the past 2 months. But he saw a familiar car parked behind the station, a black 1970 Dodge charger. He knows who had that car.

Buck hurried to came in and saw everyone is circling someone.

"Everyone this is Caitlyn Mendoza from 164, she'll be filling John's place for the next 2 months," Bobby's words are like a bomb to him. 

There's she standing, the tall, young woman named Caitlyn Wayne. She had grown fast the last time Buck saw her.

"Lynn?" He whispered Caitlyn looked at him before a small gasp came out. She walked passed the other members before running towards Buck and gave him a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh God! Evie," she mumbled, she pulled out and checking out Buck like the end of the world is near.

"Lynn! H... How did you get here and when!" Buck asked, ignoring the stares others give him.

"I moved here like 4 years ago, I tried to contact you, mom and ma too!" Caitlyn whispered.

"You two know each other," their conversation cut short by Bobby, Caitlyn looked at the captain before nodding.

"He was my boyfriend back at high school, it surprised me to see him again," Caitlyn lied, making Buck could only sigh in relive.

Just then the bell ring, everybody is getting their gear ready while Buck only stood there watching. Caitlyn frowned before asking the captain.

"Um... Captain, isn't he gonna come with us?" She asks, knowing the change of atmosphere, the man next to her replied, "he had something _else_ he needs to work on," 

Hearing the replied, Caitlyn just frowned, learning the tension that's building up in the truck she decided not to ask anymore.

After saving a woman that got her head stuck to a fence, and some man fighting over a dog on their way back, the time they arrived was lunch. Everybody quickly cleaned their gear and went upstairs to get something to eat. 

Looking everywhere for Buck, Caitlyn frowned seeing an empty chair next to Eddie that no one seems to bother sitting it. 

_'Something is definitely going wrong here,'_ Caitlyn thought and eat her lunch.

**20.43 pm**

One more hour before her shift is finished, Caitlyn finally saw Buck in the locker room. Sitting next to him, she smells something off with the older man.

"you okay Evie?" She asks, rubbing circle on Buck's back.

"I don't know," he answered, Caitlyn, let out a long sigh before handing Buck a piece of paper.

"It's my house address, my wife Elena, she's at home with my son right now and my shift won't end until one more hour and I need someone to keep an eye on them," she said making Buck chuckled.

"You want me to babysit your wife and son? What's the catch?" Buck ask and for once he smiled.

"The catch is you're going to tell me what the fuck is going on with you, and get to know your nephew, now go Evie, I already told Elena that you'll come over after your shift," Caitlyn said and gave Buck his duffle bag. 

"So you kicking me out now, Caitlyn I'm your brother!" Buck dramatically whispered. Caitlyn just rolled her eyes and keep pushing Buck until they get to his Jeep.

"stop being dramatic Evie, I'm more afraid at Elena getting mad at me that getting to force on a spa day with Darren," 

Buck chuckled at his sister's statement, grabbing his keys from his pocket, Buck could feel a burning gaze set an upon his back. Ruffling his sister's hair Buck quickly gets into his jeep, setting his phone on Caitlyn's address and leave.

Buck looked at the two stories building on the left side of his Jeep, he could sense there were two people in that house. Taking a deep breath, Buck walks to the patio and knocks the door.

"coming!" A woman's voice answered, a couple of seconds later the door was open by a beautiful woman, she had light brown hair that goes until her waist, deep brown eyes, and red plump lips.

"Hi! You must be Buck!" She said in excitement, Buck could almost see her smile from ear to ear.

"Y... Yeah, you must be her wife, Elena," Buck said, he scratches the back of his neck when Elena skilled at him.

"The one and only, come on in Buck, Phoenix is excited to meet his uncle," Elena said and open the door for Buck. Buck went in and follow Elena to the living room.

"Wait here while I grab Phoenix, you want anything to drink? I can make you before dinner is ready," Elena ask, Buck quickly declined, Elena only nod before she left. 

Buck looked around the living room, looking at every picture that hangs or set on the cabinet. He missed almost two good years, away from his adopted family. The last thing he knows was Caitlyn joined the Marine, his Ma and Mom going around the world helping the company, and his two younger brothers had just got to high school and middle school.

Buck stopped looking at the other picture when one catches his eyes, it was an old photo of the whole family, 6 years ago before Buck moved to LA.

"They talk a lot about you," 

Buck nearly jump when he heard Elena's voice coming from behind him.

"They do?" Buck asked, Elena nod.

"Mom and Ma can make a whole speech about what a good son you were,"

"They do that all the time," Buck chuckled and so does Elena.

"Well I'm going to get Phoenix, he's excited to meet his uncle Buck," Elena practically bouncing with excitement, he could sense the excitement coming out of her.

"Can't imagine Cat had a family, I miss a lot of things," Buck mumbled. Elena chuckled again before patting his shoulder.

"Well not for long Bucky, c'mon I'll introduce to Phoenix," Elena said before dragging Buck down the hall, there are 4 doors, and they stop at a light grey door that is decorated by a robot and animal stickers, mostly the sticker of a wolf.

"Hey baby, guess who's here~," Elena said and open the door wider for Buck.

Buck saw a four-year-old boy playing in the middle of the room, the boy dark grey eyes were looking at him as prey, the boy slowly getting up to his feet and wobbly walk towards him.

Buck felt tiny fingers wrap around his leg, then tiny giggled filled the room.

"Hi, Uncle Bucky!" The boy said, Buck's heart melt so quickly, this little boy is the cutest.

"Hi, Phoenix!" Buck quickly picked up Phoenix, making Phoenix giggled and hug his neck.

"You smell nice uncle Buck," Phoenix mumbled on his neck. Now Buck's turn to giggle.

"You two are the cutest," Elena squealed. 

"We are cute Mommy!" Phoenix said.

"Yes, you are! Come now Mommy needs to heated our dinner," Elena said, she put her phone back to her pocket and walk down the hall followed by Buck and Phoenix.

"What about Mama? Mommy," Phoenix asks.

"Your Mama has to save people, dearest, isn't that awesome!" Buck said. Phoenix looked at him with his dark grey eyes and giggled cutely.

"Yeah! Mama is awesome!!" 

After dinner, Buck decided to stay the night since tomorrow he had a day off.

"To have to tell me what did you put on that spaghetti! Those were delicious!" Buck grinned. Elena giggles while putting the dry dishes at the counter.

"Ma told me, it's her secret recipe you know," Elena said.

"I gotta call her then," they laughed and then the front door is opened by Caitlyn.

"Mama!" Phoenix cheered. The little boy jumps down from the couch and ran towards the front door.

”hey there little bird! How’s dinner with mommy and uncle Buck?” Caitlyn smiled, she carried Phoenix to her arms and laughed.

”Uncle Buck is the best Mama,” Phoenix said, the smile on Caitlyn's face brightens. _’dear goddess, I love my kid so much!’_ Caitlyn though.

”Hey honey? How’s the first day?” Elena asks grabbing Caitlyn’s duffel bag.

"Great, but I need to talk to you but not now," Caitlyn whispered to her wife, Elena heard the seriousness in her tone so she nod.

"Hey Buck! How's my big little brother is doing!?" Caitlyn joked seeing Buck only sitting on the couch looking at the phone.

"I'm older than you Lynn! By the way Maddie said hi," Buck said, Caitlyn nod and sat. Ext to her brother.

"Tell her I said hi to," Caitlyn said, "mama who is Maddie?" Phoenix ask. Both Buck and Caitlyn smiled. 

"It's your Mama and I sister buddy, her name is Madeline but you can call her aunt Maddie," Buck said.

"I have another aunt? Mama! Mommy! Why didn't you tell me!?!" Phoenix sulk, Caitlyn and Elena only laugh while Buck tried to hold his laughter.

"We didn't had the time little bird, how about one day we'll meet her when your Mommy and I had a day off," Caitlyn said looking at the grey eyes of his son. Phoenix makes a gesture of him thinking before nodding a few seconds later.

"Yeah! I like that Mama!" Phoenix said.

"Well then how about a night snack before sleeping, I made your favorite, peanut butter sandwich and strawberry milk,” Elena says, Phoenix eyes brighten, the boy jump down from Caitlyn's lap and quickly sat down next to Elena.

"And you, go get a shower, you stinks," Elena said while covering her nose, Phoenix nod and follow his Mommy's act.

"Yeah! Mama stinks! Right uncle Buck!" Phoenix asks Buck innocently, and Buck quickly nod.

"Betrayed by my own family! Ugh! You hurt me little bird!" Caitlyn dramatically rolled over the couch, gripping her chest like had been stab.

"But Mommy is right! Mama stinks!" Phoenix replied.

_'dear goddess, I wish the whole family is here,'_


	3. His mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck's sickness is getting worse and worse. And then he gets a surprise visit from someone.

_'can this day get any worse,'_ Buck thought as he sat on the bathroom floor, it's been 5 weeks of this morning sickness episode and it doesn't have an end to it.

Flushing the toilet, Buck quickly get up, wash his face and brushing his teeth before getting his duffle bag on his bed.

Not bothering to have breakfast, Buck quickly jumps to his Jeep and drive to the station. 15 minutes later, Buck quickly went to the locker room and change.

Then he goes straight up doing chores. 

"Hey Buck, you okay? You look a bit pale?" Caitlyn asked. Buck only nod before finishing his chores.

"I'm fine, what makes you say that?" Buck ask.

"Well for starters you doze off a lot, looking a bit pale since yesterday, and I noticed you're getting a little bit skinny," Caitlyn said.

"I'm fine Lynn, it's just I'm getting nauseous a bit it's fine," 

"Buck, there's a lot of explanation of the word nausea, can you at least tell me what's wrong? As your sister," Caitlyn begged, she could see the pain, sadness, and regret in her brother's eyes. "Buck, I'm not forcing you to tell me, but if you ready, you can talk to me anytime," she said the last time before going to the second floor.

Throughout the whole shift, Buck struggles to hold his nausea, even when lunch. Usually, the smell of freshly made lasagna made his stomach growl but now it's just making his nausea worst.

"Buck! Where are you going?" Caitlyn asks, getting up from her seat and quickly everyone send an unfriendly stare at Buck.

"Umm... I still had some chores to finish," Buck said. Caitlyn frowned before grabbing her brother's wrist.

"Do that later Buck, at least eat something! I haven't seen you eating anything," Caitlyn said, reassuring her brother but Buck shake his head.

"I already eat, buttercup," Buck said and gently let go of Caitlyn's hand from his wrist.

"Let him, Caitlyn, his _chores_ are more important than us," Eddie said when Buck went downstairs. Caitlyn sent a silent glare towards everyone when they ate.

_'God I wish I could just punch them all,'_ Caitlyn tough and quickly finish her lunch.

Second, later the alarm rang and everyone quickly gets their gear. When the truck leaves Buck quickly ran to the bathroom and throw up. 

"What is wrong with me?" Buck mumbled before washing his mouth and returned to his unfinished chores.

From the distance, Buck could hear two footsteps coming closer. He thought it was maybe Athena and May. But when he stepped out the people he saw were the people he missed.

"Ma, Mom?" Buck whispered. The two women were his adoptive parents.

"Evie, my baby! Oh! I miss you so much!" The woman on the right said, she quickly steps forward and hugs Buck.

"Mom, what are you doing here? I thought you two were still at Samoa," Buck asked the woman in the leather jacket.

"I'm not gonna stay at Samoa when I heard my son had a problem here!" The woman said. Buck could only chuckle before wiping his tears. The woman in his arms just rolled her eyes before walking toward the other woman and slap her shoulder.

”Stop being dramatic, Keith! We’re here now, so stop the dramatic act!” The woman yelled, The other woman she called Keith shrug and catch her wife hand before landing again on her shoulder.

"Okay okay honey, and stop hitting me! I'm not a punching bag," Keith said to her wife. Keith's wife, Connie, just rolled her eyes again before she crosses her arms.

"Evan, where is your sister?" Connie asks when she looked around the station.

"T... They had a call just a few minutes before you guys walk in," Buck says, tried to hide his nervousness.

"You mean when you walked out from the bathroom," Keith said, Buck flinches at her tone, knowing the sudden change Connie quickly punched Keith's arm.

"Ignore you hooligan Mom baby, c'mon I heard you haven't eaten anything' now show me the kitchen so I could make anything you want," Connie says and Buck nods. Showing his Ma where the kitchen is, his stomach let out a loud growl that made Connie chuckled and Keith laughed so hard.

"well let me fill up that empty stomach of yours, how about some ham sandwich and tomato soup," Connie said, the could hear Keith saying 'Fuck yeah!!' from downstairs. Both Buck and Connie laughed.

"How's everyone Ma?" Buck ask.

"Well, everyone is fine Evie, and I'm going to tell you our family is getting bigger by the year, remember your mother's friend, Smith, and Silver?" 

"Yeah, something happens?" Buck asks, of course, he knows those two-man, they were his favorite uncle after his Mom's brother.

"Smith had his fifth child a few months ago, and Silver got a dog after his unstoppable fear of them," Connie says, Buck almost laughed at her last statement. 

"Gosh, I missed a lot, did I?" Buck whispered. 

"Will not! Now eat baby, let get that ridiculous Mom of yours for a late lunch," Connie said as she places a plate full of ham sandwich and a pot filled with her special tomato soup.

"Okay Ma," Buck said, he grabbed three bowls from the cabinet and the utensils. Placing the bowl down, Buck grabs some sandwich and wait for his parents to return.

"Alright! Let's eat!" Keith yelled. 

15 minutes later, they heard the truck pulling into the station. Buck quickly grab the dirty dishes and wash them.

"Buck? Honey, what's wrong?" Connie asks by the sudden change. Buck just nods before going downstairs leaving Connie and Keith.

"Now I believe what Lynn said on the phone," Connie whispered to her wife as she sees one by one member of the 118 get down from the truck, even their daughter.

"Mom! Ma! What are you doing here?" Caitlyn asks as she hugs Connie and Keith.

"Having a funeral, what do you think we're doing here!" Keith rolled her eyes before getting a hug from Caitlyn and a punch from her wife.

"At least it's not a real one today, hello everyone! Sorry for the rude impression I'm Connie Wayne and my wife Keith, we are Cat's parents," Connie said and shakes hand with Bobby.

"Nice to meet you, ma'am, I'm Captain Bobby Nash, and my team, Henrietta Wilson, Howie Han, and Edmundo Diaz," Bobby said.

"Nice to meet you all, and Cat! You didn't tell us Buck was here?" Keith said, she quickly knew the change of the entire team so does her wife.

"Y... Yeah, I guess I forgot to tell you," Caitlyn said following her parent's flow.

"Say hi to him okay, we had our schedule full today! Sorry to bother you all after your call," Connie said, saying goodbye to everyone and drag Keith outside the station.

_'meet us at the hotel Cat, bring Buck too, there's something I need to tell you two,'_ Caitlyn heard her Mom said in the family link, Caitlyn send a quick reply before searching for Buck.

She heard a silent gag from the bathroom, getting slower slowly, Caitlyn gasps seeing Buck sitting on the bathroom floor. 

"Buck!!" Caitlyn yelled and she ran into the bathroom.

"My fucking gods!! Buck are you alright!!! Damnit!! Buck!!!" Caitlyn panicked, Buck's skin was as pale as a dead body, and his scents were hurting Caitlyn's nose. 

"I... I'm fine," Buck whispered.

"You are not fine!!! Fuck!!! Stay with me, Buck!! What's hurting you!! Please answer me!!" Caitlyn begged she wants to cry seeing her brother is hurt and she can't help him.

"M... My stomach, it hurts soo much," Buck was crying, holding tight his stomach, Caitlyn uses her power to carried Buck to her car. Ignoring every weird stare the whole station gives them.

"Cap!! I have to go, it's urgent!!!" Not bother for a reply from Bobby Caitlyn starts the engine and speeds up to the nearest Supernatural hospital in the city.

"M... Ma!! I'm going to the hospital!!! It's Buck!!! Something is wrong!!" Caitlyn says on the phone, the only thing she focused on was the road and her brother.

_'I'll track your GPS okay! We're on our way!'_ her Mom yelled and turn off the call. Caitlyn waited impatiently for the red light to turn green. 

"L... Lynn! I... It hurts Soo much!!" Caitlyn grip the steering wheel tighter, the light turns green 3 seconds later, she steps on the gas really quick. She could smell a hint of blood close.

"Don't worry Buck!!! Just a couple more minutes!!!!" 

That was the last thing Buck heard before everything goes Black.


	4. Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His decision is final, Buck left the station for good.

The test was clear as the ocean, even after five more it still tells the same thing.

Keith waited, sitting next to Buck that's lie on the hospital bed. Caitlyn had to get back to work, while Connie is paying the hospital bills for the test and getting medication.

"Why didn't you tell me, Evan, I have enough of my family suffering... Why didn't you tell me, Evan," Keith whispered as she gently grips her son's pale hand. 

"Keith," Connie whispered, closing the door, slowly she came towards her wife and wrap her arms around Keith's neck.

"Baby, Evan will be fine, he had us," Connie said.

"I know Babe, but I can't just stand here watching our son get impregnate by someone," Keith says the last part with so much venom that Connie had to tighten her hug.

The two women only sat there, watching their son peacefully sleep. They were surprised hearing the doctor that taking care of their son said that Buck was pregnant.

None of them expect this, the doctor said he almost couldn't save the baby's but miracle happens, the baby survived.

When the doctor explained that, Keith almost throw a fit at the hospital hallways. Her emotions were wrecked by anger and disappointment. Anger because she knows that someone had raped his son and disappointment because her son is hiding something very important from her.

"Baby don't do something stupid," Connie whispered.

"I'm not, I already know sometimes is off the moment Evan ran down when the truck pulled in," Keith whispered.

_Flashback_

_Keith and Connie arrived at the hospital 20 minutes later, Caitlyn was waiting impatiently for the doctor to come out._

_"How is he?" Connie ask. Caitlyn shook her head before sitting down._

_"They still inside, god Mom, Ma, I... I can't lose him! We just reunite with him!" Caitlyn whispered._

_"I'm going inside, I can help them heal Buck," Keith said but before the even step forward, Caitlyn holds her hand._

_"I tried that to Mom, but they said it's too dangerous f...for t..the b...b...baby," Caitlyn stutter. Both Keith and Connie froze._

_A baby! Buck was pregnant!?_

_"W... Who's the father!? why isn't he take responsibility!?" Keith practically yelled._

_"I... I don't even know until now, I should have just let my wolf go at the station," Caitlyn said._

_"Evan Buckley's family," the doctor came out._

_"We're his parents, is our son okay?" Connie asks the doctor hesitate first but she nods._

_"He is fine, there was some minor bleeding but Mr. Buckley is stable, we're moving him to his room now,"_

_"You should get back to work Cat, I and your Ma will handle this," Keith says, Caitlyn hesitate but nod and leave the hospital._

_"I know you haven't finish doc, spill the bean," Keith said. The doctor flinches but she quickly gets back to her calm state and nod._

_"Your son was carrying an alpha, Mrs. Wayne, the scan told it was 6 weeks old, but because of Mr. Buckley hasn't taken care of himself seriously and became of it he almost lost the baby,"_

_"He's alright now right doctor?" Connie ask._

_"I notice Mr. Buckley is on blood thinners from his medical records, so I recommend Mr. Buckley to not overwork himself, and eat a lot of health food," the doctor said before leaving to her office._

_"I'm going to watch Evan okay baby, talk to Cat about this," Keith said. Connie nodded and watch Keith going to their son's room._

_End of Flashback_

"Hey honey, stop making that face before I punch it," Connie says, Keith just rolled her eyes but chuckled when Connie kissed her cheek.

"I'm gonna take some fresh air, keep on eye on him okay," Keith stands up, pecking her wife's lips before leaving the hospital.

Taking a huge deep breath, Keith clenched her fist until it goes white. The aura around her turned black and very intimidating.

 _'I'm not gonna stand here seeing them mess with my son!! They're going to pay!!'_ Keith thought. Stopping her way to her rented car and drive away.

Her drive cut short, she arrived at a cafe 3 blocks away from the hospital. Parking the car close to the cafe, Keith walked out and went inside.

The moment she steps inside, everyone inside the cafe stopped their activities. A couple of supernatural gasps but the human stare at her like seeing a gangster.

"Black coffee, add a bit cream and hazelnut," Keith said, she waited for her coffee. After her coffee arrives a few minutes later, she pays and tip the cashier and search for an empty booth.

**Fire station 118, 13.32 pm**

Eddie's wolf has been restless for the last forty minutes. His wolf has been focused on a certain blonde that just left with his ex-girlfriend. 

Just ten minutes ago Caitlyn return to the station and she just gave everyone a silent glare, Eddie could sense her radiating emotion.

She ignored everyone but not in calls, she was itching to go somewhere. 

"She's been acting weird after taking Buck," Chim said as he takes a seat next to Hen.

"No words there Chim, even she's been giving us the stink eye since she came back,"

"What's her problem anyway? We just know her for a couple of weeks and we've been nice to her," Chim said, both Eddie and Hen couldn't answer because the two doesn't know the answer.

Just like that, the bell ring.

**Hospital, 13.53.**

White is all Buck could see now, the bright light hurts his eyes and when he wants to pull up his arm, Buck feels someone move.

"Oh God! Buck, you're awake! Let me call the doctor!!!" Buck could have sworn he heard his Ma. The room silent as the door closed but minutes later the door swings open.

"Hello there Mr. Buckley, how are you feeling," the doctor ask.

"Like shit," Buck said.

"I can see that, for now, I'm gonna ran a few more tests to make sure the baby is okay, furthermore just stay relax, no stress, and eat a lot of fruit," the doctor said. 

"Wait doc, you said baby, don't pull a prank okay, I'm not in the mood," Buck said, he may be thinking the doctor is doing wrong with her patient lately.

"It's not a prank Evie, she's being serious," Connie says, she was on edge just to tell her son about the news.

"Ma it's not really right, I'm not pregnant, I can't!!!" Buck yelled, Connie hurried to her son's side and hug him, giving him all of her comforts.

"Baby, please calm down," Connie whispered as she felt a wet spot on her shirt, she whispers soft and faintly until Buck is calm down.

"H... How long doctor?" Buck ask the doctor hesitate but Connie nod.

"from the test, it's about six weeks," she said, and just like that, Buck lost it, he cried, happy but also sad tears ran down from his baby blue eyes.

"I'm sending the nurse to give you your medication, and Mr. Buckley, Mrs. Wayne congratulations," the doctor said and leave the room.

"I'm an idiot," Buck whispered.

"Take those words back Evan," Connie says, Buck shook his head, "I'm the biggest idiot that you have adopted, I almost killed my child," Buck whispered.

"Evan! You are not an idiot, that's your mom's Jon, but you, Evan, was the most brilliant, bright, smart, overly annoying son your Mom and I had, and remember that you had us, so if you're an idiot that makes us both," 

"Pretty long speech there Ma,"

"I know,"

_**Le Time** **Skip**_

Keith returns the hospital 2 hours later, walking past the nurses and saying a couple 'hi' to some young supernatural kids, Keith finally arrived at her son's room.

Opening the door, Keith saw Buck talking to her grandson, Phoenix, and her wife.

"His mom/ grandma K!!" The two said, Keith, smiled and walked towards her son, and give him her usual welcome back hug.

"Give me the scare there Evie, how's my son and soon to be grandchild?" Keith said, trying to change her mood for today.

"fine as the clear unicorn ass, at least you let off some steam up there," Connie said, hugging her wife.

"Who drops Phoenix here babe?" Keith asks seeing her grandson playing with Buck.

"Elena, the two visit us an hour ago, since no one was home and Elena had a case, Phoenix stays here until she or Cat pick him up," Connie explained. Keith nods then give her wife a peck.

"Can you take Phoenix outside, I need to talk alone with Buck," Keith whispered to her wife's ear, Connie quickly nod and picked her grandson.

"Where are we going Grandmama?" Phoenix asked, Connie smile and said.

"How about we get some dinner dear, there's a diner close by and they sale ice cream there too," the mention of ice cream made Phoenix's face lit up like the new year fireworks.

"Any orders before we head out?" Connie ask. Trying to balance a jumpy Phoenix in her arms.

"Can I have cheesecake and some orange Ma?" Buck ask.

"Sure thing, you Keith?" Connie ask.

"Brownies, you know the rest babe," Keith said if there is a bucket nearby Buck could swear his Ma will throw up.

When the door closed, Keith quickly sat on the hospital bed beside Buck.

"Buck, I want to talk to you about your job," 

"I know this day would come," Buck said.

"Evan, I'm serious, I know you love this job more than you could ever think of, but there are also consequences," 

"You're saying that I have to quit my job?" Buck ask and Keith nod.

"It's for the best Buck, think about your baby, you almost lost it!" 

"That's because I didn't know!"

"You know or not doesn't matter, Buck! Cat told us about your job at the station and you keep tiring yourself!! It's not just dangerous to the baby but also to you too!!!" Keith paused, taking a deep breath and sigh.

"Evan, it's for the best, I may sound like the bad guy now but think," Keith finished her word. She knows that Buck really loves his job as a firefighter, but now with a baby, she just doesn't want to watch her son slowly killing himself.

"I.. I know Mom, it's just been a rollercoaster this year, I... I just can't think straight," Buck mumbled.

"I feel you, son, I'll get you some water okay," Keith says and Buck nods.

"I'll contact the chief outside, lucky me a had some friends there," Keith says and left the room.

Buck stay silent staring at the glass he's holding, he heard some of Keith's conversation out there but that's not what he was thinking.

"It's for the best," he whispered.


	5. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buck said goodbye to Christopher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't 😭
> 
> My heart can't take it 🥺

Three days later Buck was discharged from the hospital, staying at Caitlyn's house since he already sold his apartment when he was still on the hospital bed.

"Phoenix, let's go, buddy!" Caitlyn yelled from the front door. Elena could only chuckle hearing the loud thump coming from her son's room.

"Coming Mama!" The four-year-old literally run from the hall and crashed at Caitlyn's leg. With a loud thump, the two fell down.

"Well aren't you two a heck of a wrecking ball," Elena says picking Phoenix up while ignoring her wife.

"If we are a wrecking ball I bet you're the wall," Caitlyn says.

"Hey... Um... Lynn, could you bring this and give it to someone," Buck said handing Caitlyn a piece of paper.

"Yeah sure, who is it for?" Caitlyn ask.

"A kid, his name is Christopher, Eddie's son," Buck said. Caitlyn could hear the sadness when Buck said Diaz's name, but she'll think of that later.

"Ok, c'mon P, don't want to be late to see you Mom's cool job," Caitlyn said, she kissed Elena good by and also hug her big brother.

"Ma's gonna get here a few more minutes, Shall we prepare her favorite breakfast, Evie?" 

"We shall El," the two chuckled as they walked to the kitchen.

**Back to Caitlyn**

"C'mon Mama! I want to see the fire truck!!!" Phoenix says as he excitedly pulling Caitlyn's jeans. Caitlyn only chuckled at her son's excitement before closing the car's trunk.

"Hold your horses baby, the truck won't go anywhere," Caitlyn said as the two walks into the station.

The station was crowded with children, of course, it brings your kids to workday. Most of the children were older than Phoenix.

"Go upstairs and wait for me there okay honey, I have to change my clothes first," Caitlyn said to her son. Phoenix nodded and ran to the second floor.

After she changed her clothes, Caitlyn jogged to the second floor and find Phoenix already talking to a boy. He looked older than Phoenix, with brown curly hair and blue eyes, standing with two crutches on both hands.

"Mama!" Phoenix yelled and ran towards her, hugging her leg.

"Hey to you to P, now who's your friend here," Caitlyn asked, kneeling beside her son.

"Hi! I'm Christopher, nice to meet you, ma'am," Christopher said, Caitlyn heart quickly melt, no wonder why Buck adores this kid.

"No ma'am in my book Christopher, call me Lynn, it's a nickname only you and Buck could use," 

"You knew Bucky?!" Christopher asks excitedly.

"Yeah! He's my uncle and best friend!!" Phoenix said.

"He's my hero and my Bucky!!" Christopher said.

Caitlyn could only hold her laugh, god these two kids are adorable.

"He's everyone's Bucky, and Christopher, Buck wants you to have these," Caitlyn said and hand Christopher the paper Buck gave to her.

"Open that when you're at home, Buck really want to talk to you," 

A few hours later, Carla came to pick up Christopher. Saying goodbye to everyone even Phoenix and Caitlyn, the two left.

"I like Christopher Mom," Phoenix said.

"Yeah?" Caitlyn ask.

"Yeah! He loves uncle Bucky as we do!" Phoenix said, Caitlyn, smiled at her son's word and ruffles his hair.

"Sure do, son,"

**Diaz's house, 13.52**

"hey Carla, can I make a phonecall?" Christopher ask when he and Carla step inside the house.

"Sure buddy, wait a bit okay," 

Christopher impatiently waited in the living room, when Carla get back, Christopher quickly pulled the paper Caitlyn gave to him.

"Who's number is that Chris?" Carla ask.

"Bucky," he replied, Carla raised her eyebrows and take a peek at the number.

"But that's not his number buddy, you sure?" She ask and Christopher nod.

"Aunty Cat said that he changed his number," Christopher replied.

The phone rang, at the third beep, someone else picked up the phone.

(Ps: this is a video call,)

 **"hello there, I guess you're Christopher? Buck is in the bathroom right now,"** said the women who holds the phone.

"Hi there Aunty, is Buck okay? Daddy said he's sick so he can't see me?" Christopher ask. The woman moved from the couch she's sitting to a dining room.

 **"he is in the moment buddy, and please call me Con, I'm too old to be called aunty,"** Connie replied.

**"Ma! Is that Christopher?"**

**"here is he buddy, careful Evie, I'll get your medicine in a bit,"** Connie hand the phone to Buck then left. Christopher literally beamed to see Buck, Carla really wished Eddie could just forgave Buck.

"Hi Buck!!" 

**"hey buddy, how are you!?"** Buck asked.

"Im fine, so is Carla!! Daddy told me that you're sick, I hope your getting better so we can play again,"

 **"yeah he's right, but I'm sorry Chris, I can't get back,"** Buck said and Christopher frowned.

"What do you mean Bucky? Are you leaving?" 

**"I'm sorry buddy,"**

"What do you mean you're leaving Buck!" Carla almost flip, Buck took a deep breath and sigh.

**"I have to leave in a month, I can't really tell you guys why,"**

**"Evan, here's your medicine, tell me what you need next okay,"**

"Where are you going Bucky? Are you gonna be back?" Christopher ask with teary eyes.

**"one day buddy,"**

"please don't be like mommy," Chris said.

 **"I won't, I gotta go buddy, I have some business to finish,"** Buck said waving his hand.

"By Buck! I'm going to call you again!" Chris said.

**"by Superman, please don't tell your dad okay, it's our secret,"**

"Did something happen to you and dad? Did dad do something wrong to you Bucky?" Christopher ask, Buck wish he could tell Christopher or someone but he can't.

**"we had a disagreement Superman, but it's alright,"**

"Okay Buck, but I still don't believe you,"

**"believe me buddy, okay I gotta go before my Mom kills me,"**

"by Buck!" Christopher said and close the call.

The room was silent, Carla was gonna go to the kitchen before she heard a silent cry.

"Chris?" She ask.

"Is it because of me Buck had to leave?" Chris whispered, Carla shook her head and quickly hug the little boy.

"It's not your fault buddy, Buck had a _problem_ with your dad," Carla said.


	6. Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight at grocery store scene, Eddie almost hurt Buck but luckily Elena and Caitlyn was there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't really seen the whole scene yet because the fox channel of my TV is gone, so I have to rewatch it and broke my heart.
> 
> And I change it a bit.

Two weeks, two fucking weeks Buck had to stay home and now he got the chance to go out with Caitlyn and Elena to do grocery shopping.

"Here's the easiest list for you, call us if you need anything else," Elena said giving Buck the piece of paper filled with the grocery list.

"Yeah I know," Buck said while gently rub his now showing bump, he's been doing this since a week ago.

"Let's get shopping! I need to grab some meat before the line gets long!" Caitlyn said and ran to the meat aisle. 

"I'll meet you at the cereal aisle, okay buck," Elena said and Buck nod.

There were 15 minutes before the two women hear shouting, they immediately ran towards the crowd and gasp.

"W... Why can't you see my sight of this!?" Buck yelled.

"Because it's all you see!!!" 

Just that Eddie snap, his control was out, even though his wolf is holding him.

"From the moment you pulled that lawsuit!! All you care about is yourself!!! What about us!!!" And he pushed Buck, none of the team even glance at the scene.

Buck tried to protect his baby, that's what matters. His back hit at the metal pole of the aisle making a few stuff dropped.

"Have you ever think about what it can do to us!!!" Eddie yelled again, his fist was inches from Buck's stomach.

"Stop!" Someone yelled and hold Eddie's fist with an iron grip.

"Touch my brother in law and I will send you to jail!" Elena screamed and push Eddie away from Buck.

"Ma'am, don't interface our problem," Eddie sneered, giving the woman a flare for coming closer to his omega, wait what?

"It's my problem now, get the hell out of here before I send you to jail," Elena said again.

"What makes you say that," Lena said giving Elena a glare 

"I'm special agent Reyes of the FBI, now get away from my brother in law before I sent you," Elena point at Eddie.

"You," then Lena

"And all of you," pointing the rest of the team.

"To jail," she said.

Eddie just scoffed at Elena and left followed by the team, leaving the grocery store.

"You okay there Buck?" Elena asks, hearing Buck whimpered.

"I.. I guess," Buck said and flinch when Elena touch his back.

"He pushed you really bad, let's get back home so I could check it," Elena said before everything turned black.

**Hospital, 09.14**

Eddie was restless since the team with Caitlyn and Elena took Buck to the hospital.

He quickly regrets pushing Buck, he was out of control, his emotions were unstable.

When they arrive at the hospital Caitlyn said, the doctors and nurses quickly came and checked Buck.

"All of you just go," Caitlyn said when the door was closed.

"What do you mean!! We're not leaving! We're his family!" Hen said.

"Family?" Caitlyn smirk and give the team a hateful glare.

"If you're his family, why you all still treating him like a traitor! If you're his family! You should be there when he needs you!!" She yelled.

"Just looked at yourself for once!!! You all have hurt him enough!!!" Caitlyn yelled before stopped by her wife, and get pulled inside the hospital, leaving the team in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in a day! I'm on fire!!
> 
> And a little message about myself is English is not my first language, it's Indonesian.


	7. Texas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the line, Keith on edge, Buck is in the hospital again.
> 
> Now, it's time to bring her family away from them.
> 
> For good.

Buck grunts the moment he opens his eyes, the pain in his back slowly gone as he heals since he's pregnant, his healing is getting slower.

He grunts more until a hand touches his forehead.

"Easy there Evie, your back is slowly healing," he heard his Ma's voice.

"W... Where am I?" He asked. He can still feel his Ma's soft fingers brushed his hair.

"At the hospital, you passed out at the grocery store, don't you remember?" His Ma said.

Of course, he remembers, he had a fight with Eddie, and the bastard pushed him.

"Yeah, I remember," Buck said, drinking the water Connie gave him.

"Your Mom was beyond pissed hearing that you're back here," Connie said, sitting back to the chair next to the hospital bed.

"She is?" Buck ask.

"Yeah, after hearing you went, here again, she went to the department and request that they have to finish your resign immediately," 

"She did?" Buck asked, he really surprised that her Mom did that.

"Luckily chief Alonzo get her temperamental demand, god I almost thought he was going to kick your Mom," Connie finished her sentence but mumbled the last part.

"I bet you almost got a heart attack?" Buck ask and Connie chuckled.

"Almost did, I feel embarrassed standing there while your Mom yelled at everybody," Connie says hiding her face in the bed.

"How I enjoy you two talk, I just can't handle you talk about me behind my back," Keith said as she walked into the room. Connie gave her wife a kiss as Keith pulled another chair next to her.

"How's outside?" Connie ask. Making Buck confused.

"What happened?" He asks. The two older women stare at each other before finally, Keith gave up staring and sigh.

"When you were getting checked, your Ma and I arrived 20 minutes later to find Cat and El arguing with _them_ ," 

"They command Cat to let them see if you are okay, Cat and El refuse to make them on edge,"

"Your Ma manage to pull Cat and El out of here and tell them to pack up your stuff, while I handle them," 

"What happens after that?" Buck ask.

"I snapped, nearly punch one of them, I told them to fuck off, them still didn't listen, insisting to see you, so I threatened them, I told them if they didn't leave the hospital, I may have them a restraining order on them or maybe report their behavior at you, and so they left, but there's one stubborn mule in them,"

Keith pause, Buck silently looked away since he knows who that is.

"He keeps demanding me to let him see you, it keeps on and on until...." Keith pause.

"Until?" Buck and Connie ask.

"I punch him, giving the son of a bitch a little lesson, and then he finally leaves, but..."

"But....?" Connie ask.

"Buck be honest with me, okay, I'm not mad if this is true," Keith said making her wife confused and keep looking at Buck and Keith.

"The moment I punch him, I can smell your pheromone on him, is he... The baby's father?" 

There was a long awkward silence, Connie being the third person there feel uncomfortable.

"Y... Yes," Buck whispered.

"Son of a bitch," Keith mumbled.

"Language," Connie said as she pats her wife's shoulder.

"I can't let anything bad happen like this ever again, in two days we have to move to Texas, no buts Evan," Keith said and left the room.

"M... Ma," Buck whispered.

"Yes baby, you need anything?" Connie ask.

"C... Can I have one of the ultrasounds from today, I know the doctor also checked the baby," Buck said.

"Sure honey, I'll get it after you had your lunch, anything else?" Connie says, whipping the tears from Buck's cheek.

"A pen and paper, did you tell Mads yet?" Buck ask.

"We already tell her about all of this since yesterday, she'll be coming here after her shift," Connie says and Buck nods.

And slowly closing his eyes enjoying the soft humming, of the song his Ma usually sang to him before bed years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got some enough sleepy night night!!!
> 
> Thank God!!!
> 
> And a short note for the next chapter.......
> 
> Eddie will finally, I said again, fucking finally know about the baby.
> 
> And I don't know why, on many country in the world I chose Texas.
> 
> But fuck it!


	8. Letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith came to the station, it's her son wish that Eddie have to know about the baby.

This is the last place Keith want to visit, Buck and Connie already on the way to Texas, and Keith still have to be in Los Angeles for two more days.

Stepping inside the station, Keith only focused on the letter she had on her hand.

"Excuse me!" She yelled, and quickly she saw Bobby and Chim going downstairs.

"Can we help you, ma'am?" Bobby ask.

"And where is Buck? Haven't seen him since the hospital," Chim said.

"My son's condition is not of your concern, and I'm here to give this letter to Edmundo Diaz,"

"But since I didn't see him anywhere, I will be trusting this letter to you, _Captain_ , thank you for your time," 

And that ladies and gentlemen, Keith had left the station.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eddie feels something is missing, inside.

After the whole scene from the hospital, Eddie has been trying to call and even message Buck, but all of them were inactive.

Eddie grunts when he heard the front door knocked, getting up, trying not to wince at the place where the women on the hospital punched him.

Slowly getting to the front door, Eddie saw Bobby.

"Hey Cap, why are you here?" He asks opening the door for Bobby to come in.

"I'm here to deliver this letter for you Eddie, Buck's Mom came to the station earlier looking for you," Bobby said and hand Eddie a letter.

"Why is she looking for me?" Eddie asks and Bobby shrugs.

"Didn't tell, Chim was asking about Buck to but she seems pissed and left, well then I gotta go," Bobby said and leave.

Eddie closed the door and went to the living room, checking the letter for any maybe names or addresses but nothing.

Eddie quickly opens the letter and a small piece of paper dropped to the floor. Eddie looked weird at the small piece before picking up.

To his surprised it was an ultrasound of a small baby. It made Eddie panicked because he didn't remember having any sex with anyone, not since...... Shit!

The Alpha quickly open the other paper and sat down.

_Hey Eds!_

_How are you? I hope your alright after the whole fiasco at the store and I'm sorry that my Mom punched you._

_I'm keeping this letter short because I had to leave._

_You must be confused why is there an ultrasound in there too, if you still remember that day, I may sound crazy and I know you haven't moved on from Shannon, but I'm pregnant with your kid._

_I know this will sound crazy, really, really crazy, but I'm a werewolf, an Omega to be clear, so that's why I can get pregnant._

_Please don't be mad at me because I left, but it's my parents wish, I can't declined it because it's true. I can't stay here when nobody can take care of me, and I can't always made Maddie taking care of me all the time._

_Don't worry, I'll tell the baby about you and how a great firefighter you are, and Chris too._

_Send my love to him okay._

_Your friend._

_Evan Buckley._

Eddie was speechless, it's like everything if froze even the time.

"Don't be ridiculous Buck, it's not funny," Eddie mumbled as he search his phone. It's seems not real. He tried to call Buck but it's dead end. 

Eddie looked at the table where the small paper is and lifted it.

There it is, his baby, who is inside his Omega.

That's why his wolf has been restless, he want to be close with his Omega and pup, but Eddie's been the idiot and ignore it.

Now it's too late, his wolf keep repeating the words 'he's gone,' and 'I can't feel him,' over and over.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The end? Continue? You choose!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finishing this story here, but don't worry. There be next one in couple more days or week.
> 
> Be patient okay!! I really appreciate you guys for reading this.
> 
> See you next time on the next story!


	9. Update!

Hello everyone!!

I'm updating this to tell everyone that I have published the continuing of ' Don't mess with his parents '

It's called 'To Find You'

And also I want everyone to guess that the baby will be a boy or a girl? I will tell you all the gender after a few more chapters because I'm still writing for chapter two of To Find You.

Have a lovely day or night!!!

Loves and kisses from me, Buck, Eddie, and everyone in this story 😘😘😘😘

Bye!!!


End file.
